Doki, Doki por ti
by abril marin marquez
Summary: en el pasado una jovenes sufrieron la inesperada visita del cazador de almas demoniacas la cual les causo dolor y sufrmiento ya que despues de eso se enteraron que tenian poderes demoniacos con el tiempo por la inesperada introvision de su jefe Tomoe las chicas conocen a STARISH hay inicia la historia llena de celos por parte de sus sirvientes amor, para ellos y odio al pasado
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOOOOO MINAS XD estoy tan feliz ya que este es mi 4to Fic. De esta bella obsesión XD en mi caso claro O_II_O pero en fin quien ya leyó. Uta no prince un final deseado, compartiendo un espacio, ayúdame a olvidar pues ya me conocen y si no pues léanlos el primero ya se tengo faltas ortográficas pero era el primero comprendan pero no las y los aburriré más antes que nada las chicas narraran lo que sientan obvio que también los chicos pero en fin comenzamos.

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 1. Encuentro

-narra Misuki-

La escucho solo la escucho llorar…mi madre es demasiado melodramática pero seguiré con mi actitud fría.

Mis primos y prima sonríen y me desean suerte para con quien estaré porque me pasa esto a mí ahora después de regresar a casa y estar más tranquila con mis amigas tengo que mudarme a Japón pero como llegue a esto.

Flash back.

Los escucho si los escucho son ellos las voces de los fans que en cada concierto en el que participamos mis amigas y yo me hacen temer pero como lo prometido es deuda lo hare Guilbert recuerda que te amo.

Perdón si olvide mi educación soy Misuki Hamimemashita tengo 18 años soy blanca de cabello y ojos color zafiro y por lo más extraño que parezca soy la líder de STARSH pero no importa

-Misuki-la escucho la voz de mi amiga peli naranja ojiazul-no te quede ay vamos ya es hora-

-si Rem bol-es lo único que puedo decir por el momento

Como siempre Hijiro nuestro compositor nos desea suerte al estilo francés pues todos somos franceses. Subimos y nos colocamos en posiciones listas para comenzar y empezamos…

Cantamos una canción muy alegre pero como soy demasiado fría ya me acostumbre a no sonreír por ello me consideran la fría del grupo pero como cada concierto llega a su fin ya es hora nuestro jefe el bromista, demente y mejor amigo nos espera con su sonrisa acostumbrada

-chicas empaquen iremos a Japón por dos años-Tomoe sonriendo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-todas las chicas contestamos al unísono

Fin del Flash back.

Trato de no mirar a tras pero lo hago los veo mis primos y prima me sonríen y desean suerte mientras que con mis amigas sus padres tratan de soltarlas pero no pueden y pasa lo mismo con sus hermanos me resulta algo doloroso pero como la líder doy la señal y subimos ellas solo me sonríen y se despiden junto con Tomoe, Hijiro y Sebastián subimos estamos algo callados pero más yo odio volar en avión nunca he podido soportar estar encerrada por un tiempo desconocido, estar sentada en esa silla me es incómodo pero resistiré lo más que pueda como las chicas ya me conocen me dan un calmante y caigo dormida….

Fin de la narración de Misuki

Inicia narración de Rem bol

Le pedí antes de subir al avión privado a Sebastián unos somníferos para que Misuki no se inquiete…resulto que feliz estoy OH lo siento mi nombre es Rem bol Jinquerio hija menor de la familia tengo 19 años mi cabello es de color naranja y mis ojos son azules como el cielo mi piel es de un tono perfecto más bien no es tan pálido ni tan bronceado.

-Sebastián cuánto dura el efecto-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-10 HORAS-me dijo alarmado

-QUE CLASE DE SOMNIFERO ES DONDE LO COMPRESTE-solo le grito muy molesta

-no fue mi culpa…yo…yo-Sebastián solo balbuceaba

-Rem bol tranquila-me dijo la oxigenada de Nayatsuki

-cómo quieres que me calme si…-no me dejo terminar ya que metió una paleta en mi boca

-respira estará bien si-solo me dio una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas

-bien-es lo único que se pasa por la mente-que te pasa Tomoe-

-yo no quiero cargar a Misuki que lo haga Sebastián-Tomoe con una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas

Creo que será un largo viaje….

Tuve razón por primera vez en mi vida este viaje fue largo y agotador ya que al bajar del avión tuvimos que bajar las maletas y a Misuki me resulto complicado ayudar a Sebastián aunque él es muy fuerte pero en fin ya casi llegamos y Misuki no despierta me empiezo a preocupar ya que las 10 horas debieron pasar hace más de 5 minutos mejor la dejare descansar soy una paranoica

Fin de la narración de Rem bol

Al llegar todos a la residencia estaban cansados más Sebastián ya que cargo a Misuki casi siempre y nadie le ayudo pero le dio igual ya que siempre le gusto tener cerca a su muy querida Misuki

Al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa no había nadie todo estaba completamente desolado y unos segundos después Misuki despertó

Inicia narración de Misuki

Maldita sea me dieron un somnífero muy potente…que donde estoy creo que ya llegamos pero está completamente vacío me bajo de la espalda de Sebastián y para mi sorpresa unos 7 chicos muy guapos salen ninguno me llamo la atención…que dijo solo uno su cabello es de color azul es un tono perfecto y sus ojos son tan bellos que me podría perder en ellos…qué diablos pienso no lo conozco pero siento haberlo visto antes no me interesa solo me presentare

-soy Misuki Hamimemashita líder de STARSH-dije

-hola-los 7 al unísono

-chicos creo que su jefe les dijo de nuestra llegada haci que los dejare solos para que se conozcan vale-dijo Tomoe con un guiño bastante tierno

-hola soy Rem bol Jinquerio-Rem bol solo se dirigía a un chico de cabello similar al suyo es lindo pero no tanto

-un honor bella dama soy Ren-le contesto con un tono bastante sensual lo cual molesto a mi amiga

-hola soy Icchigo Origumo-hacia lo mismo con un chico pelirrojo

-hola soy Itoki Otoya-el chico le respondió con una sonrisa bastante real Icchigo debe estar destruida por dentro

-mi nombre es Sakura Kuruma-intentaba ser más tierna que de costumbre para sorprender al chico pero…

-soy Syo Kurusu-le respondió con un sonrojo lo cual le daba a ser muy tierno es la primera vez que veo perder a Sakura

-etto…etto soy Nayatsuki Susumiya-siempre tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Sakura

-ahhh hola soy Natsuki Shinomya-el chico sonriendo muy alegre que duro golpe para ella-oye ahora que lo pienso pareces un hada-

-'_este tipo es un verdadero idiota'-_es o que puedo notar en el rostro de mis amigas

-Taranee Ikonochi un gusto-lo admito ella si es alegre en comparación con…

-Ichinose Tokiya- dijo el… sí que es frio pero no tanto como yo un punto a nuestro favor

-mi nombre es Céfiro Aima princesa de Indianápolis-su alteza sonriendo creo que ahora los venceremos

-ahhh también eres de la familia real porque yo soy un príncipe mi nombre es Cecil Aima-el chico de tés morena con una cálida sonrisa

Hecho. Hemos perdido ante estos chicos lo que nosotras imitamos ellos son de real su alegría, sus sonrisas, todo en ellos es real cuando nosotras solo imitamos porque….eh el peli azul va a hablar

-mi nombre es Hijirikawa Masato…-él solo da seriedad increíble yo demuestro frialdad ante todo solo cundo canto cambio mis gestos

-bueno ya que nos conocimos porque estamos aquí-interrumpió mi amiga peli naranja

-tampoco lo sabemos pero nos alegra que llegaran porque prepare un rico pastel-el chico rubio sonriendo

-créanme no lo coman todo lo que él hace es para matar-dijo Syo

-Syo-chan la comida es sagrada no digas tonterías-dijo molesto Natsuki

-ehh-mire a mi celular y es un mensaje de Hijiro

_**Chicas.**_

_**Como ya saben tengo novia y se llama Haruka pues…ella y yo nos casaremos en cinco meses por ello trabajare muy duro para hacer sus canciones mucho mejores para que sean mejores ídolos para…para bueno no sé que más pero chicas las quiero las veré pronto tengo que escribir canciones las quiere**_

_**Hijiro.**_

_-'boda'-esa idea cruza mi mente-'no es muy pronto…bueno siempre hace cosas locas pero en fin que sea feliz'-_

-Misu es cierto-me miro Rem bol algo preocupada-Hijiro es muy torpe-

-ya lose pero no siempre lo cuidaremos recuerden que no somos sus hermanas mayores-les dije con mi tono acostumbrado frio y cortante-ya que si es feliz con la tal Haruka que sea…-

No logre terminar ya que los 7 chicos gritan entre tristes y molestos

-HARUKA QUEEEEEEE-se escuchan bastante molestos pero no me interesa hasta que…

Cada uno toma la mano de una y se la lleva corriendo como si una turba de zombis nos persiguieran a mí me tomo el chico peliojizafiro es como yo su corte eso me molesta y mucho ya que me consideraban única por él y mi voz bueno solo los flecos ya que mi cabello me llega más debajo de los hombros pero…pero.

Fin de la narración de Misuki

Al tomarlas de las manos se las llevaron a distintas zonas para hacer la misma pregunta la cual era muy sencilla

-quien es el tal Hijiro-kun y desde cuando son novios-los chicos en los distintos lugares al unísono

-nunca lo diré ya que no te cosco-las chicas defendiéndose

-tú lo pediste-los chicos con su mirada llena de dolor e ira

Continuara….

_**Que tal les gusto XD espero que si ya que no soy muy buena explicando emociones si Y.Y pero en fin si les gusta dejen sus muy preciados comentarios y si quieren que agregue algo ADELANTE soy un libro abierto pueden dar su opinión XD ya que siempre debemos escuchar la valiosa voz de los lectores bueno adiós MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES BESOS **_**U**_**II**_**U.**


	2. decendencia diabolica rostro angelical

_**Solo andaba pasando por aquí etto….etto pues quiero dejarles este cap. De fantasía, dolor, odio y sobre todo amor con comedia creo XD solo comenten y disfruten **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 2. Descendencia diabólica rostro angelical

POV. Rem bol

No lo conozco y ya sé que es un pervertido la manera en la que me mira es de lo más repugnante en mi caso ya que cuando lo vi parecía un bello ángel caído del cielo pero es cierto todos los hombres son iguales solo quieres placer y más placer en su vida por ello los odio y más a mi…a mi

-ALEJATE PERVERTIDO-le grite soltándole un golpe

-qué te pasa-me respondió mientras tocaba su mejilla

-aborrezco que se me acerquen-dije con un tono algo tierno como aborrezco que me pase esto cuando me enfado

-tu voz dice otra cosa princesa-me respondió acercándose más a mi

-te dije que te alejes PERVERTIDO-lo tome por la muñeca y lo derribe-te lo advertí pervertido-

-cómo es posible…-lo note bastante rojo debe estar molesto

-si no lo notaste aborrezco que me toquen-le grite con molestia

-eso no princesa cómo es posible que seas tan fuerte-me dijo con curiosidad

-es normal para quien pertenece a una familia demoniaca-le dije sin preocupaciones

-QUE TU QUE-me miraba con miedo

-si pero mejor que te explique Misu-le dije con una sonrisa

Fin del POV de Rem bol

Ambos después de esa charla se dispusieron a ir al interior de la residencia para aclarar varios malos entendidos los cuales no comprendían del todo

-bien explíquense-dijo Ren con preocupación

-primero la líder Misu-Rem bol sonriendo

Inicia POV de Misuki

Rem bol es una idiota ahora por su culpa tendremos que revelar nuestra información pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar o no pero mejor les aclarare las dudas

-bien soy Misuki Hamimemashita hija menor perteneciente a una familia de ángeles y demonios-les dije con mi tono acostumbrado

-pero que no eran todas de demonios-me interrumpió Ren con un semblante de duda

-primero escucha neandertal-dijo Rem bol con su sonrisa falsa-soy Rem bol Jinquerio hija menor perteneciente a la familia del demonio de las 7 puertas-

-mi turno, mi turno-dijo Icchigo con una sonrisa-Icchigo Origumo hija mayor de una de las familias de los demonios perros más fuertes del mundo-

-Sakura Kuruma cuarta hija de familia del inframundo-

-Nayatsuki Susumiya hija menor y de la familia del mayordomo demoniaco más fuerte del mundo-

-Taranee Ikonochi familiar el desatador del apocalipsis-

-Céfiro Aima soy la familiar de unos de los ángeles caídos más fuertes del mundo-

Puedo ver en la expresión de los chicos miedo, duda, curiosidad pero porque acaso también…

Fin del POV de Misuki

El secreto fue revelado las chicas provenían de familiares del inframundo el cual no era del positivo si no del negativo pero que podía asustar más a los chicos en ese momento

-bien entonces cuantos años tienen-dijo Ren con curiosidad

-bueno yo tengo 19-Rem bol con burla

-eso quiere decir que no tiene más de mil años o esa cosas-Syo algo sorprendido

-no solo tenemos lo que se ve-Sakura con ternura

-eso incluye sirvientes-Sebastián sonriendo

-eh-los chicos algo sorprendidos

Inicia el POV de Sebastián

Hola soy Sebastián tengo mil años de edad por ser un demonio tengo la piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabello negro me parezco mucho a mi padre ya que herede de él el amor a ciertos animalitos que dicen Nya pero no el odio a los que dicen Guam más bien también me gustan pero en fin se me es costumbre andar escondido y observando los movimientos de mi ama y señora pero ya es hora de que nos conozcan y sepan que esa bella piel nunca será tocada y menos por mi

-soy Sebastián el sirviente de Misuki-dije con colocándome en una rodilla enfrente de mi ama para mostrar respeto

-Sebastián deja eso por el amor de dios nunca me gusto que hicieras eso-me respondió sonrojada sé que le molesta por ello lo hago

-Yes my lady-le dije sonriendo-eso me recuerda ama los demás llegaran pronto-

-eh-las chicas se sorprendieron en un segundo

-Claude estará aquí-me miro Rem bol con un brillo en los ojos

-si-le dije sonriendo

Pude notar algo de molestia en el rostro de Ren pero porque él no conoce a Rem bol debe de ser porque en su vida pasada él y ella era algo pero no sé si también en esta época lo sean

Fin del POV de Sebastián

-muy bien chicas es hora de conocernos…-entro Tomoe con una sonrisa 'NA él era de cabello plateado, ojos azul brillante y tés blanca'-pero ya veo que se adelantaron haci que chicas en sus alcobas y chicos en las suyas-

Al decir esas sencillas palabras se retiró pero todo permanecieron hay para descubrir más

-muy bien cuáles son sus…-Ren sin terminar

-díganles para irnos si-Sebastián **recostándose en el sofá**

-bien yo tengo…-Rem bol recordando-fuerza extrema, poderes demoniacos como invocación de espíritus y enviar personas, objetos o almas al inframundo-

-cómo lo haces-Ren sin comprender

-si quieres te demuestro-Rem bol sonriendo

-no gracias-Ren con burla

-yo pues…puedo transformarme en un demonio perro de gran tamaño y traer espíritus del inframundo-Icchigo algo sonrojada

-yo…fuerza extrema y con mi voz llamo espíritus del inframundo-Taranee sin darle importancia

-aparte de mi doble personalidad pues….imito los poderes de mi adversario-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-yo predico los movimientos del enemigo, y soy experta en armas y casería de almas de demonios-Céfiro sonriendo

-puedo traer almas del inframundo, se leer la mente y tengo los mismo poderes que mi padre-Sakura mirando fijamente a Syo-enserio piensas eso-

-CALLATE-Syo sonrojado

-soy la normal del grupo-Misuki **leyendo un libro**

-pero Misu-las chicas al unísono

-que-Misuki sin comprender

-pues nosotros no compartiremos la residencia con un club de subnormales-Ren con el ceño fruncido

-sí que tu fueras tan normalito pervertido-Rem bol burlándose

-mínimo no soy el que creara la destrucción en la tierra-Ren sonriendo

-esa es Taranee-Rem bol defendiéndose

En ese instante ambos grupos de ídolos comenzaron una batalla la cual casi no tenía sentido pero con el paso de los minutos hizo su aparición Tomoe con el jefe de STARISH y al ver la pelea entre ellos decidieron hacer algo que los tendría que unir por la fuerza

-como veo que los príncipes no se llevan bien con las princesas aremos algo extremo-el jefe sonriendo

-correcto compartirán habitación mixta-Tomoe sonriendo

-ESO ES ANTINATURAL TOMOE-las chicas muy molestas

-no hay de otra chicas…y chicos-Tomoe con seriedad

-mi señora no puede estar con un neandertal como el peli azul-Sebastián protegiendo a su ama

-lo lamento pero en cuestiones de trabajo no cuenta el inframundo Sebastián-Tomoe sonriendo

-lo lamento mi señora-Sebastián haciendo una reverencia

-no importa Sebastián pero levántate-Misuki sonriendo

-si mi señora-Sebastián siguiendo su orden

POV de Misuki

Ahora compartiré habitación con Masato creo que la decisión de Tomoe fue un poco extremista pero no importa ya que Sebastián estará con migo bueno a unos dos cuartos del mío pero estaré bien

Pero a lo único que temo es lastimar a Masato aunque no sé porque no lo conozco tal vez en nuestra vida pasada él y yo no imposible mejor…

-siento su aroma-dijo Icchigo sonriendo

-yo su presencia-sonrío Rem bol-CLAUUUDEEEEEEE-

Y en esa última palabra salió de la residencia corriendo a toda velocidad

-es cierto son ellos…-dije con una sonrisa ya que nuestros ''amigos'' regresaron

Fin del POV de Misuki

Al salir todos de la residencia se encontraron con 6 chicos bastante guapos vestidos de manera muy elegante quienes esperaban ansiosos a ciertas chicas de cabellos multicolores

-mi señora lamento el retraso-los 6 al mismo tiempo con una reverencia

-no importa-las chicas sonriendo con un leve sonrojo

Era de esperar que unos chicos tan guapos estuvieran a su merced pero no explicaba la leve molestia de los chicos si tan solo las conocen de hace unas horas

_**Continuara…**_

_**XD amo tanto escribir tal vez en el transcurso de esta historia me demore XP por ciertas circunstancias llamada castigo sin computadora XD aproveche que mi madre salió a un curso ya saben para maestros por ella es una pero en fin cada martes y jueves les dejare uno o dos caps. Haci que no desesperen aquí se los dejare con una sonrisa por cierto amados lectores cap. 4 será muy emocionante ya que las chicas perderán XD, XD no diré hasta la otra MIL BESOS**_


	3. Ella es mia

_**Nya quiero Reviews para no morir de hambre XD pero en fin solo quiero que disfruten mucho, mucho, MUCHO este cap. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 3. Ella es mía

POV de Ren

Una ligera molestia recorrió mi cuerpo al ver a que chico besar la mano de Rem bol, mi Rem bol espera dije ''mi Rem bol'' tonterías solo digo y pienso tonterías que importa esa chica peli naranja ojiazul la verdad no me interesa 'NA. Claude es de cabello café, ojos dorados, tés blanca y vestido con un esmoquin'

-Claude por favor no me dejes sola con ese idiota, pervertido, animal, estúpido ese…ese innombrable-dijo Rem bol con una mueca bastante adorable

-como mi princesa lo desee-dijo los cuatro ojos sonriendo

-Claude cuanto tiempo-se le acerco Sebastián sonriendo

-solo unas horas-le respondió acomodándose los lentes

-ya se pero no pensaras dejar sola a tu protegida cierto C…l…a…u…d…e-dijo acortando su nombre en vocales perece molestarle

-'_me divertiré molestando a C…l…a…u…d…e'-pensé con una sonrisa algo macabra_

Fin del POV de Ren

-Claude no deberíamos entran en dicha residencia para que nuestras protegidas estén mejor-le dijo un chico de cabello rosa, ojos rojos, tés blanca, vestido con un esmoquin

-es cierto kanaco mejor entremos le parece bien mi princesa-Claude mirando a Rem bol

-si-Rem bol sonriendo

-Sebastián estas algo pálido-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-no es nada mi señora-Sebastián sonriendo

Con estas simples palabras todos entraron a la residencia para descansar un poco del viaje que habían hecho aquellos chicos

-me alegra que todos estén aquí pero que hacen aquí chicos-Tomoe sonriendo

-hola Tomoe-Claude con seriedad

-deja eso aun lado pero que hacen aquí eh C…l…a…u…d…e-Tomoe sonriendo

-sabes que odio que me llamen haci-Claude sin cambiar su expresión

-por ello lo hago es tan divertido molestarte-Tomoe sonriendo-ya que solo con Misu y Rem bol sonríes y con los demás eres como un bloque de hielo-

-eso no te incumbe Tomoe-Claude sin darle importancia

-ne, ne Claude me ayudas a terminar de pasar mis cosas a mi cuarto-Rem bol tomando la mano de Claude

-si mi princesa-Claude con un leve sonrojo

-'_maldito animal como puede…PERO QUE DIABLOS PIENSO'-Ren algo molesto_

-Sebastián aun no terminamos de acomodar mis pertenencias-Misuki con su tono normal

-enseguida la ayudare mi señora-Sebastián haciendo una reverencia

-Sebastián siempre te ha gustado molestarme cierto-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-yes my lady-Sebastián sonriendo

POV de Masato

Es increíble lo que ocurre aquí llegan 6 chicos más a la residencia lo más probable es que sean sus sirvientes de STARSH pero no se cual es este sentimiento el que siento ahora mismo ya que me duele mucho el pecho al ver a Misuki sonreír pero no es que me moleste si no a quien se la dirige me llena de rabia ver que se las dirige a SEBASTIÁN debe de ser porque ellos ya se conocen desde hace algún tiempo

-mi señora que otra cosa necesita de mi-le dijo Sebastián terminado de dejar todo en la alcoba

-eso es todo Sebastián descansa-le respondió Misuki con un tono muy frio y cortante

-yes my lady-le dijo antes de besar su mano y retirarse eso me lleno aún más de rabia

-Masa dime estas porque pareces molesto-me miro Misuki con una mirada llena de amor y ternura lo cual provoco mi sonrojo-lo lamento es inapropiado de mi parte llamarte como si ya nos conociéramos-

-está bien Misuki-le dije desviando la mirada-me gusta que me llames Masa-

-bien entonces te diré Masa-me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-si-le dije aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba puede sentir como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder por la tan inesperada sonrisa de tan bella ángel demoniaco

Fin del POV de Masato

Mientras con Ren, Rem bol y Claude

POV de Claude

-enseguida vuelvo falto una caja-dimo mi ama antes de salir

-escúchame bien insolente-me gire mirando al que decía llamarse Ren-Rem bol es mi ama y solo su alma me pertenece-

-a que te refieres-me miro confundido

-que yo amo el alma de mi ama y no permitiré que un simple humano como tu este con tan bello demonio-le dije sin importarme lo que pensara

-estas…-no lo deje terminar ya que mi ama entro

-mi princesa eso debe de ser muy pesado-le dije algo preocupado

-no tengo 3 años Claude-me miro sonriendo

-ya lose mi princesa-la mire sonriendo

-casi lo olvido mejor descansa mañana comienzan los ensayos quiero que estés en condiciones mi querido Claude-me miro con tanta ternura que me sonroje

-si mi princesa-hice una reverencia y abrí la puerta-descanse-

Fin del POV de Claude

Inicia el POV de Ren

Me declaro la guerra es increíble que con tan solo unas horas aquí Rem bol toco mi corazón tal vez sea porque es muy hermosa pero eso no importa si guerra quiere guerra tendrá prepárate Claude

-Ren-me miro con ternura-odias a Claude-

-NO-le dije cortante

-que bien ya que él será nuestro profesor temporalmente-me sonrío con burla esto es lo que me faltaba mi Sempai será mi enemigo

Fin del POV de Ren

Mientras con Nayatsuki, Natsuki y Duque

-eres muy amable Duque-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no es nada mi ama-un chico de blanco, ojos rojo brillante, tés blanca, vestido con un esmoquin

-casi lo olvido deje a pio-chan es la entrada-Nayatsuki alarmada

-quiere que yo valla o…-Duque sin terminar

-tranquilo yo iré-Nayatsuki antes de salir corriendo

Inicia el POV de Natsuki

La escuche decir pio-chan nunca pensé que una chica tan hermosa y demoniaca como ella le gustara lo tierno es muy lindo y más en ella pero que pienso ella ni siquiera le eh de interesar

-oye-me llama Duque

-si-lo miro con una sonrisa

-no quiero que te acerque a mi querida Nayatsuki y mucho menos a Sayatsuki me entiendes oxigenado- me dijo Duque y me miro con mucho odio

-eh…no comprendo-lo mire con duda

-mira ella es mía no quiero que la toques comprendes es demasiado importante para mí-en un segundo bajo la mirada debe de ser porque la ama

-tranquilo ella solo es mi amiga-en ese momento me cubrí la boca porque pienso eso si ella no me conoce y yo menos a ella que hare

-maldito insolente….-no termino la oración por la repentina llegada de Nayatsuki quien abrazaba aun tierno pio-chan no hay una imagen más tierna y hermosa en el mundo después de esta….QUE DIABLOS DIGO

Fin del POV de Natsuki

-eh-Nayatsuki de ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando varias veces

-_'PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN LINDA'-Duque y Natsuki sonrojados_

Mientras con Sakura, Syo y Ángel Gabriel

Inicia el POV de Ángel Gabriel

Hemos terminado de ayudar a Sakura con su equipaje y pertenencias esta vez es más que la pasada estamos cansados pero mis fuerzas siempre se recuperan rápido…eh perdón mi nombre es Ángel Gabriel soy el fiel sirviente de Sakura mi cabello es café y mis ojos son grises mi piel es de un tono algo pálido ahora eh decidido vestir con un esmoquin ya que me acostumbre a esta vestimenta por ser su ''perro fiel''

-mi ama dígame desea algo más-en mi interior deseo que me pida que me quede con ella pero sé que es imposible

-es todo por ahora Ángel gracias por todo-me miro con una bella sonrisa en sus labios como desearía poder ser quien tome su primer beso

-mi ama recuerde que estoy a su servicio y puede pedirme lo que desee incluso si quiere que me quede con usted mi ama-me arrodille con una rodilla y tome su mano

-Ángel estoy bien solo iré por un poco de agua-salió con su elegancia que tanto amo pero la presencia de este ''enano'' me molesta es…es…es repugnante

-parece que Sakura está más empeñada en otra cosa que en verte como algo más que su sirviente-al enano está terminado de acomodar unas cosas como puede ser tan insolente perece que aún no es muy bien disciplinado estos dos años será el vivo infierno para él

-escúchame por dos años seré tu profesor haci que te dejare algo en claro Sakura es mía y solo mía no tienes autorizado verla como algo más que una amiga, o cualquier cosa que se te pose por la mete TE QUEDO CLARO-me dirigí hacia el mirándolo como lo que es para mí de ahora en adelante mi enemigo

-eh…bien-me miro algo confundido pero no le tomare importancia mejor esperare a mi ama…la cual no tardó en llegar se ve tan hermosa con su tierna personalidad es hora…

-descanse mi ama-le di un beso en la mano y me retire si antes ver su expresión es hermosa

-adiós Ángel Gabriel-me miro con una tierna sonrisa y me retire

Fin del POV de Ángel Gabriel

Mientras con Taranee, Tokiya y Reí

Inicia el POV de Tokiya

Quien diría que hoy conocería a la hija del causador del apocalipsis, conocería su sirviente y que el mismo día descubra que ella será mi compañera de habitación

Ahora mismo Reí su sirviente termina de ayudar a su ama con su equipaje ambos son una bella pareja pero eso me causa nauseas no puedo evitar sentir en mi interior dolor de tan solo ver a eso bellos ojos color violeta y eso labios color rosa sonreí y mirar a ese tipo de cabellera plateada, ojos verdes y piel pálida me causa un dolor muy fuerte y….TONTERIAS que debería sentir por Taranee ella solo es mi compañera y ya

-Reí enseguida vuelvo- dice Taranee para después salir sonriendo

-como mi ama lo dese y ordene-le responde pero ella ya no esta

-oye ella ya no está no hay porque…-no logro terminar mi oración ya que él me mira fijamente su mirada es bastante penetrante es como si…LEYERA MI MENTE acaso el…

-me ama y señora no corresponderá a tus sentimientos humano ella no puede estar con alguien tan débil como tú por ello a toda costa lo evitare-me mira con odio y recelo

-no…se…de que me hablas-logro salir del transé ya que no comprendí lo que me dijo del todo más bien

-que mi ama no puede estar con tigo eres demasiado débil ella necesita a alguien que la puede proteger y solo tú la lastimaras ya que solo eso saben hacer bien los humanos…lastimar-su tono es muy tristeza tal vez cuando él era más joven de edad lo lastimaron sentimentalmente

-pero Taranee…yo no siento nada por ella-trato de fingir pero no puedo tal vez si la ame

-se le llama amor a primera vista eso lo…MALDITO IDIOTA-me grito con gran rabia

-que…-no logre comprender ya que solo me grito como si hubiera hecho algo indebido

-ESCUCHAME BIEN TARANEE ES MUY JOVEN AUN HACI QUE GUARDA TUS MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS EN TU MUY MALDITO CORAZON Y VETE POR DONDE LLEGASTE NO QUIERO QUE ACOSES AMI QUERIDA TARANEE ESCUCHASTE-este tipo estaba más molesto que nadie en el mundo y no sé porque…

-oye Reí pereces molesto que pasa-entro Taranee adivinado en la situación del estado de humor de su sirviente

-no es nada mi querida ama-le sonrío y beso su mano-me retiro…con su permiso-

-descansa-le dijo antes de que el saliera de la habitación y que el ambiente se le quitara un poco lo tenso

Fin del POV de Tokiya

Mientras con Icchigo, Itoki y Kanaco

Inicia el POV de Kanaco

Qué día tan lindo…me había preocupado por mi torpe y linda ama pero ya veo que siempre y cuando Misu este aquí con ella estará bien pero hay algo que no comprendo del todo el amor a primera vista existe…creo que si ya que Itoki el compañero de Icchigo mi ama esta PERDIDAMETE ENAMORADO DE ELLA solo que es muy ''ingenuo'' para darse cuenta

-mi ama necesita otra cosa de mi-le sonreí como de costumbre

-eso es todo gracias por tu ayuda Kanaco eres increíble gracias-me sonríe y abraza creo que esto es ser amable

-sabe mi ama no le importaría déjame asolas con Itoki-la mira con tanta dulzura como me fue posible

-claro-me soltó y salió

Una vez que estuve asolas con él me encargue de que mi ama no escuchara lo que le diría ya que era sumamente importante

-dime Itoki porque te enamoraste a primera vista de Icchigo-le pregunte sin importar lo que pensara

-eh…bueno…yo-me miraba con sorpresa y duda pero claro estaba del mismo tono que su cabello…rojo

-no seas tímido si…-comenzó a procesar lo que decía y parecía y era hora mi ama no puede estar con un simple humano mi deber es protegerla de estos amores traicioneros-escúchame bien no quiero que sigas con tus sentimientos hacia mi ama entiendes–

-pero…pero…de qué lado estas-me miro sin comprender y con una expresión muy linda me recuerda a mi ama cuando era una niña de 7 años

-me ama es muy joven-era lo único que tenía en la mente por ahora

-que no ya es mayor…ah ya veo es porque aún no tiene más de mil años cierto-sonreía divertido pero no lo es…

-NO ella aun…-no logre completar la oración ya que mi ama regreso

-será molestia si terminan afuera es que estoy cansada…-me miro frotando sus ojos y yo me acerque y bese su mejilla sin antes decirle

-descanse mi ama-le sonreí y salí

Fin del POV de Kanaco

Mientras con Cecil, Céfiro y Karei

Inicia el POV de Cecil

Creo haber visto a Céfiro y Karei antes pero donde no lose muy bien pero después lo averiguare…eh ahora que lo pienso ese gato esta desde que Céfiro llego pero porque no aparta su mirada de Céfiro y Karei

-mi reina y ama es hora de que descanse-miro a Céfiro y sonrío mientras que ella obedeció su orden…que linda ya está dormida

-eh-me miro Karei y en un segundo se molesto

-que pasa-le respondo sin comprender

-porque miras a mi reina y ama-estaba muy molesto lo note por su tono de voz

-creo que se veía linda-le respondí jugándole una broma

-eres de lo peor-me miro con gran rabia que no logre comprender porque

-eh-fue lo único que puede decir

-ella es mía comprendes no quiero que intentes algo porque si lo haces yo mismo te enviare al purgatorio-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejándome algo preocupado por mi estado actual…eh…el o la gata ya no está que raro hace…cosas mías

Fin del POV de Cecil

Mientras con Masato y Misuki

Ambos peliojizafiro estaban durmiendo o eso parecía ya que un brillo desconocido entre color rojo y morado lo despertó

Inicia el POV de Masato

-Sebastián-lo mire algo sorprendido-que haces aquí-

-lamento haberte despertado es solo que no es hermosa esta imagen-me di cuenta que miraba a Misuki dormir y era cierto era muy hermosa pero…que digo tonterías

-mi señora ahora mismo está descansando y mi deber es protegerla tanto en la vida como en la muerte-la miraba como si fuera un tesoro único en el mundo y lo es

-no pasa nada deberías descansar-le dije pero se molesto

-tonto…mi señora me necesita como yo a ella-me dijo algo molesto-ya que sin ella estaría muerto-

-acaso ella…es decir la amas-le dije algo apenado y molesto

-no…más bien es como mi hermana-en la última oración soltó una risita como de burla debe estar tomándome el pelo

-ya veo…yo me voy a dormir-me voltee pero me detuvo

-mi señora está escapando junto con sus amigas del…cazador de almas demoniacas el mismo que les trajo desgracia a su vida-me dijo susurrando algo preocupado

-acaso él quiere matarla-me preocupe de tan solo pensarlo pero…

-más bien quiere su alma y cuerpo pero solo de Misuki de las demás solo el alma por ello la protegeré de todo y de todos-me dijo con un tono referido a mí con el ''todos''

-ya veo-le dije listo para ir a dormir pero me volvió a detener-que-

-quiero pedirte un favor…Misu es decir mi señora hace tiempo que su piel ha cambiado y me gustaría saber si es tan suave como lo eh imaginado-me dijo eso lo hizo sonar como todo un pervertido-quiero que acaricies la mejilla de mi señora y me lo digas-

En ese momento sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo vivo no podía imaginar a mí acariciando la mejilla de Misuki y menos dormida si se entera me mataría o tal vez devoraría mi alma

-no lo are-le respondí aun rojo

-no te preocupes mi señora tiene el sueño pesado incluso si algún pervertido trata de ''tocar'' a mi señora ella no despertaría pero si te atreves te mueres desgraciado-me dijo algo molesto y alegre

-bien-dije en un tono algo molesto y conforme ya que esto…bien esto no terminaría bien

-es demasiado cálida y suave-dije muy avergonzado-porque no lo hiciste tú-

-por esto-se quitó el guante y acerco su mano al rostro de Misuki tenía un tatuaje era un símbolo muy extraño una estrella con un corazón invertido rodeados por un circulo con espinas pero apenas se acercaba el símbolo comenzaba a cambiar de color primero de negro a morado y de morado a rojo y por lo parecido quemo a Sebastián por su expresión creo que no tiene permitido tocar a Misuki por una orden o algo por el estilo

-lo ves me es imposible tocar a Misuki es decir a mi señora ya que ella es demasiado pura incluso más que un ángel por ello no la puedo tocar tanta pureza me es algo molesta y me lastima por ello cuando mi señora necesita un abrazo o algo por ese estilo utilizo mis guantes lo he hecho desde que ella tiene 6 años es decir desde que nos conocimos-dijo con una sonrisa pero con un tono lleno de dolor-cuídala-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de Salir y dejarme solo con tan bello ángel demoniaco tengo que saber más de ella para serle de ayudarla, ser su amigo, ser algo más que un amigo pero en que pienso tonterías Masato Hijirikawa

Fin del POV de Masato

_**Espero que les haya gustado mis amados y queridísimos lectores de esta bello obsesión XD bueno en mi caso **_**O**_**II**_**O**_** pero en fin pronto les dejare otro cap. Bueno una adelanto…**_

Me acerque a Misuki mientras dormía y puede notar una extraña marca en su cuello…QUEEEEEE MISUKI TIENE UN CHUPETON pero, pero, pero tan bello ángel demoniaco no puede, no puede tengo que saber lo que paso ya que antes estaba con…SEBASTIÁN MALDITOIDIOTA

Mientras con los chicos en diferente tiempo pero lo mismo paso

Ella no puede tener un chupetón si están pura como paso esto

_**XD ya verán que paso en realidad no todo es lo que parece XD hasta la otra les mando MIL BESOS casi lo olvido les dejare como son los sirvientes de las chicas **_

_**Sebastián. Cabello negro, ojos rojos, tés blanca **_

_**Claude. Cabello café, tés blanca, ojos dorados**_

_**Duque. Cabello plateado, tés blanca, ojos rojo brillante**_

_**Ángel Gabriel. Tés blanca, cabello café, ojos grises**_

_**Reí. Cabello plateado, tés blanca, ojos verdes**_

_**Kanaco. Cabello rosa, ojos rojos, tés blanca **_

_**Karei. Cabello negro, ojos azules, tés blanca **_


	4. un secreto que tengo que descubrir

Créanme a quien le gusten los celos y malos entendidos este cap. Les queda como anillo al dedo

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 4. Un secreto que quiero descubrir

POV de Masato

Hoy es un día muy aburrido la verdad no creo que pase algo interesante lo único que está pasando ahora mismo es que todos nos encontramos desayunando menos Misuki ella está esperando a…por mi parte no quisiera mencionarlo pero aquí esta con un pastel de chocolate echo por él y para Misuki

-Misu me dejarías probarlo-le dijo con una sonrisa Nayatsuki

-claro…-le dijo Misuki con su tono tan normal para todos

Veo como Nayatsuki toma un bocado y al probarlo cae desmallada acaso es tan delicioso

-estas bien-le pregunto asustado Natsuki

-MISUKI PORQUE ESTAN DULCE-le grito muy asustada con el rostro pálido

-eh….-de ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo unas cuantas veces-son mis gustos-

-como lo preparaste-le pregunte

-primero hice la mezcla y luego le agregue un kilo de azúcar, después de eso derretí medio kilo de chocolate en baño maría, después de que estuvo listo lo decore y al final fue el chocolate derretido-contaba con sus dedos y solo de sonreía a Misuki

-MISUKI QUEDARAS DIABETICA SI COMES ESO-le grito alarmada Rem bol

-soy inmortal no-le dijo sin tomar enserio las consecuencias

-tal vez la señorita Rem bol tenga razón mi señora-le sonrío Sebastián

-mi princesa siempre la tiene-le dijo **acomodándose los lentes** Claude

-ya veo-dijo con una pequeña risa

-eh…-Misuki de ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo varias veces provocándome mi sonrojo PORQUE ES TAN ADORABLE

Fin del POV de Masato

Al día siguiente

Inicia el POV de Sebastián

Hoy le daré una sorpresa a mi señora espero no recibir una paliza de parte de mi hermosa ama pero es por su bien

-mi padre dice que enviara un paquete y que llegara en unos minutos-logre escuchar a Taranee

-y que es-le pregunto Rem bol

-no lose pero dice que nos servirá si Misu se enfada-le comento sonriendo

-mi señora-me acerque y me hinque como de costumbre

-eh-me miro algo sorprendida-no comeré eso-

-es por su bien-me levente y deje el plato con fruta ante ella

-no me gusta las cosas saludables-me miro como de costumbre

-ya se pero la señorita Rem bol tiene razón no quiero que enferme-la mire con un brillo en los ojos

-no-me respondió cortante y fría lista para levantarse

-Claude-mire a mi hermano y el me entendió y sentó de nuevo a mi señora yo aproveche y tome un trozo de fruta y la coloque en mi boca y me acerque a mi ama y señora pero ella desvío su rostro digno de la heredera Hamimemashita pero me acerque más colocando una de mis manos en su pierna mientras Claude hacia que ella me mirara me acerque más y ella mordió la fruta y haci seguimos hasta que casi nuestros labios tenían una corta distancia me decidí alejar en ese momento ya que no quiero que….pero creo que ya me miro Masato está hirviendo de rabia me da tanta risa de tan solo ver su rostro y lo único que hago es sonreír como de costumbre…eh

Fin de POV de Sebastián

Todos no dejaban de mirar como Sebastián se reincorporaba con una sonrisa por logra que su ama comiera algo que no fuera dulce pero no duro mucho el silencio ya que…

Una Oz partido a la mitad una pared y dejando entrar a una figura macabra 'NA como la muerte KYAAAAAAA TENGO MIEDO IOI'

-señorita Taranee-le entidad hablo con un tono frio y seco

-siiii-Taranee con una gran sonrisa

-su padre se la envía-le dio una caja

-oh gracias puro hueso dime como esta huesos-Taranee sonriendo

-se encuentra bien gracias por preguntar-le respondió la entidad

-que bien le das mi saludos-Taranee sonriendo

-lo hare-

-adiós puro hueso-Misuki **moviendo la mano**

-adiós señorita Hamimemashita pero su padre le envió esto-**le dio un sobre**

-eh…ah ya veo gracias puro hueso-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-adiós-

Con su oz abrió otro portal para salir como lo hizo al entrar mientras que las chicas veían salir a su amigo los chicos estaban en un estado de shock

Pero no duro mucho ya que el estomagó de Sebastián hizo un leve sonido provocando el sonrojo de este

-Sebastián…veo…que tienes hambre-Misuki sonrojada

-lo lamento mi señora-Sebastián sonriendo-pero es una necesidad-

-que tal tu Claude-Rem bol sonriendo

-mientras me lo permitas-Claude con una reverencia

-chicos hasta la tarde-Sakura **tomando la mano de Ángel Gabriel**

-eh-los chicos muy sorprendidos

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales las chicas y sus sirvientes aún no se aparecían por la residencia eso preocupaba levemente a los chicos ya que ellas no eran de hay por lo tanto tal vez se perdieron o algo peor pero de que servía preocuparse si ella tenían poderes demoniacos y estaban acompañadas de demonios para qué sirve la preocupación en esos momentos

En la habitación de Masato

POV de Masato

7.30 aun no llega cuantas veces me la eh pasado checando el reloj, mirando la ventana, pensando en tu retorno pero porque tú tienes poderes y estas con tu sirviente que hare sin embargo temo por ti…

Eh llegaste pero porque tu rostro esta tan rojo, tus ojos perdidos en el espacio, porque te miras tan…tan cosas mías. Sebastián no puede tocarla yo mismo vi lo que pasa si lo intenta

Miro como entra al baño tal vez se bañe pero porque estaba tan roja…DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO MASATO HIJIRIKAWA no pasa nada respira, respira pero porque….

.

.

.

Ya paso como media hora desde que Misuki salió del baño y que yo me bañara QUE DIABLOS HAGO estoy enfrente de la cama de Misuki mirándola dormir luce hermosa pero…QUEEEEEEEEEE Misuki tiene una extraña marca en su cuello eso…eso es un chupetón cómo es posible si Sebastián no puede tocarla acaso ella se lo permitió cómo es posible…respira, respira no todo es lo que parece Misuki no, no, no ELLA NUNCA LO HARIA es una bello ángel demoniaco pero demasiado pura mi bello ángel demoniaco, mi bello demonio angelical

Fin del POV de Masato

Al día siguiente

Todos como de costumbre almorzaban esperando que algo interesante ocurra pero demasiado aburrimiento

-NO COMERE ESO SEBASTIÁN-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-mi señora-Sebastián con un brillo en sus ojos-por favor-

-no-Misuki con su tono cortante y frio

-tengo una idea Misuki preparemos algo con esto-Taranee **mostrando un polvo color morado con brillos**

-eh…eso es de la cuarta puerta-Rem bol mirando el polvo

-porque-Misuki sin comprender

-la gula…las 7 puertas son los pecados capitales verán el polvo que Taranee tiene es perteneciente de ahí por ello lo conozco recuerden que pronto me ocupare de ese lugar-Rem bol mirando a su amigas

-ya veo-Misuki con seriedad

-y que dicen-Taranee sonriendo

-bien-las chicas sonriendo

Mientras con las chicas

-muy bien ya están la masa-Taranee sonriendo

-agregale una pisca muy pequeña-Rem bol sonriendo

-bien-Taranee colocando la pequeña pisca-mejor haci-

En ese momento Taranee vacío la bolsa en la masa dejando a todas en general preocupadas pero no pasó nada…

Unos minutos después la masa exploto dejando toda la cocina manchada

-está muy dulce pero rico-Misuki con seriedad

-NO TE LO COMAS-Rem bol molestándose

Al escuchar la explocion los chicos corrieron hacia la cocina encontrándose con esa escena fue algo que los molesto y mucho

-será mejor que comiencen a limpiar porque…-al mirar los chicos la cocina estaba mucho más limpia que lo normal ya que habían olvidado que las chicas tenían poderes demoniacos y una de ellas angelicales

-LISTO-las chicas menos una sonriendo

-eh…-los chicos sorprendidos

-deberían ser menos aburridos-Misuki sin cambiar su expresión

-no somos aburridos-Ren sonriendo

-si como no-Rem bol sonriendo

-si ser divertido es destrozar la cocina entonces somos aburridos-Masato antes de retirarse

Unas horas después

POV de Masato

Ya no puedo más quiero preguntarle que paso pero no puedo tengo miedo que me grite cualquier tontería ya que yo no debería interesarme en su vida privada es su cuerpo que…NO PUEDO MÁS…eh es Misuki lo más probable es que venga después de estar con Sebastián

-oye Masa dime…se nota-me miro asiendo aun lado su cabello la marca casi no estaba me costaba trabajo mirarla y le respondí con sinceridad

-no tanto que es…-me sonroje al mirar a Misuki a los ojos son tan hermosos su bello tono color zafiro es único

-lo que pasa es que Sebastián me mordió-me dijo sin darse cuenta del significado de la oración

-tal vez fui muy brusco mi señora-apareció de la anda como se le está empezando a hacer costumbre-lo siento-

-no importa después de todo esto pasa cada tres semanas-le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de lo más tierna

-eh…-creo que no han notado del todo mi presencia ya que esos asuntos deberían hablarse en privado

-es cierto eres el único que no está enterado nuestras amas en mi caso Misuki ella me alimenta de su sangre-la miro como de costumbre como si fuera su único tesoro

-si cada tres meses Sebastián se alimenta de mi sangre para ser más fuerte-me miro como si tratara de aclárame todo mentalmente

-ya veo-le dije sin comprender del todo

-mira todo paso haci-me sonrío como lo hace de costumbre el tonto de Sebastián

Flas back.

POV de Misuki

Hoy era hoy como pude ser tan tonta le toca su ración de sangre como cada tres meses se me ha hecho costumbre alimentar a Sebastián desde que tengo 7 años…

Listo estamos en una de las zonas boscosas del lugar tal vez nadie nos vea y si es haci le daré la orden y Sebastián lo matara

.

.

Me comienzo a hacer a un lado el cuello de la blusa y me coloco de espaldas contra el árbol mientras que mi sirviente me sonríe con su mano que aún usa el guante para evitar el contacto con mi piel toca mi cuello y desliza su mano siento como es fría su piel aunque use ese maldito guante se acerca lentamente para…

Fin del POV de Misuki

Inicia el POV de Sebastián

Con mi mano que utiliza el muy maldito guante como odio tener que usarlo pero es necesario ya que si toco la pura piel de Misuki me quemare y moriré pero no importa por ahora me acerco lentamente con una sonrisa a su bello cuello estoy tan ansioso de recordar el deliciosos sabor de su sangre y que por fin una parte de mi toque su bella piel nívea

Sin siquiera decirle o prevenirle muerdo con gran fuerza su cuello escucho como comprime un grito de dolor algo en mi me pide morder más fuerte ''drénale la sangre'' me ordena, me pide, me implora quiero seguir sus órdenes pero la mataría pero ella es inmortal no aunque no lose con exactitud ya que tiene 18 años mientras que yo tengo 1000 años quien lo diría pero que importa ahora mientras pueda sentir su delicioso sabor…

Fin del POV de Sebastián

Fin del flas back

-eh…-me quede atónito no lo esperaba

-Sebastián dile lo que los demás aceptaron-lo miro algo inquieta

-claro mi señora mañana todos asistiremos al parque de diversiones ya que las chicas los retaron y ellos aceptaron el reto esté listo a las 10 a.m.-me miro y se retiro

-espero con ansias mañana-me miro con un bella sonrisa no esta no es falsa

Fin del POV de Masato

Mientras que ellos dos pasaban un lindo momento alguien los vigilaba pero no solo a ello sino a todos en la residencia

-mañana señoritas por fin serás mía tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma Misuki Hamimemashita-un entidad quien se ocultaba en las sombras de la noche esperando con ansias la llegada del día siguiente

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 'un siglo después' AAAAAAAAAAA espero que sigan leyendo etto…etto saben me encanta escribir y que ustedes lean XD pero enserio lean el siguiente estará NYAAAAA perdón estará súper misterio y terror XD los veo o leo después MIL BESOS**_


	5. A divertirse

_**No es que me guste las cosas que tengan que ver con lo del más haya sino que lo tuve que investigas XD pero no los quiero aburrir por favor lean y comenten sus bellos comentarios me mantienen con vida**_

-Diálogos-

**Acciones**

'_Pensamientos'_

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 5. A divertirse

En bello día comenzó en el cual STARISH y STARSH se preparaban para asistir al parque de diversiones donde los chicos tendrán que ganar o perder en el reto que se metieron

POV de Misuki

Estamos todos listos miro como Sebastián nos coloca en equipos de tres para vigilar a los chicos y ver si ganan o pierden hace tiempo que no hago esto pero me divertiré eso espero

-bien como los equipos ya están hechos que tal si nos encaminamos-sonreía como de costumbre mi sirviente

-si-todos dicen con una energética sonrisa que yo nunca lograre imitar

Todos al mismo paso salimos de la residencia en camino al parque de diversiones pero la verdad no sé muy bien en qué dirección se encuentra haci que mejor seguiré a Sebastián ya que él antes de que dieran comienzo los planes exploro toda la zona

Con el paso de los minutos llegamos al parque de diversiones está completamente lleno como odio los lugares concurridos

Fin del POV de Misuki

Al estar en equipos los dos grupos de ídolos decidieron dispersarse por todo el parque para ver si cumplían el reto

Mientras con Nayatsuki

POV de Duque

Es un bello día perfecto para ir a pasear pero no estoy del todo conforme de con quien tiene que estar mi ama más bien esto me molesta ahora mismo nos encaminamos a la montaña rusa espero que mi ama no se mare por los movimientos de esta atracción mecánica

.

.

.

Ya pasaron varios minutos y aun no logro reponerme del todo de este juego fue muy aterrador en varias ocasiones sentí como mi corazón quería detenerse cuando el vehículo bajaba de tanta altura…pero creo que mi ama no se preocupó ya que su bella sonrisa se la dirige a Natsuki por estos momentos en el que estoy débil se lo permitiré pero espero que no la disfrute demasiado

Fin del POV de Duque

Inicia el POV de Natsuki

Ahora mismo Nayatsuki me cuenta que nunca antes se había subido a unos de estos juegos ya que en su familia se la pasaban educándola para…cosas acerca del inframundo pero me parece bien que su primera vez en estos juegos le haya gustado

-fue muy divertido dime Natsuki cuantas veces te has subido a estas cosas-me dijo con una bella sonrisa

-no lose con exactitud ya que de más pequeño me subía a estos juegos-le dije con una sonrisa

-qué envidia en mi familia me la pasaba estudian sobre porte, educación, música y cosas sobre el inframundo claro que también tenía que aprender a controlar mis poderes-me dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba tristeza

-debió ser duro-le comente-ya que siendo tan hermosa cualquiera pensaría que eres un ángel y no un demonio-al comprender lo que dije me cubrí lo más rápido que pude la boca que humillante debe pensar que soy un idiota

-eh…-se sonrojo y me sonrío-no la verdad no me fue sencillo adaptarme ya que no fui la única con poderes demoniacos si no que gracias a ello conocí a mis amigas y también nunca estuve sola ya que Duque estuvo con migo-

-ya veo-algo en mi interior me dolía pero que era-'_creo que no tengo tantas oportunidades como pensaba'-_no paraba de pensar que Nayatsuki puede tener sentimientos románticos hacia Duque y eso me dolía y mucho

-pero me agrada estar contigo Natsuki siento que puedo estar en paz-me dijo mirando al cielo

-eh…-no comprendí del todo

-ya que cuando estoy con Duque tengo que estar más tiempo en guardia para evitar al cazador de almas demoniacas-me dijo con un tono lleno de dolor

-quien es él, te ha lastimado-le dije para saber si alguien ha tratado de dañar a tan bello demonio

-eh…no puedo decirte no quiero que te lastimen-me dijo sonriendo pero era falsa-que tal si nos volvemos a subir ne, ne DUQUE VAMOS DE NUEVO-le grito a Duque y este solo se puso más pálido creo que no le gusto la montaña rusa

Fin del POV de Natsuki

Mientras con Tokiya

POV de Reí

Me parece algo aburrido este día pero tengo que seguir las ordenes de mi ama no sé porque tengo que venir….ya recuerdo no quiero que Tokiya trate de enamorar a Taranee si lo intenta yo…yo…eh

-Reí cuantas veces te he dicho que no leas en lugares concurridos podrías perderte-me quito el libro que sostenía y me miraba con una expresión de molestia y ternura

-mi ama sabe que odio estar en esta clase de sitios-le comente para que me lo devolviera pero no sirvió-por favor mi ama me regresaría el libro para poder estar mejor-

Trate de mirarla con rudeza pero no podía sus ojos color violeta son tan bellos que me perdí en ello pero lo peor fue quien me saco del transe

-oye que tal si vamos a los autos chocones-le dijo Tokiya a mi ama

-eh que eso-le dijo mi señora ya que nunca sale a estas cosas

-bueno…son…unos autos y se chocan entre si-le dijo pero mi ama no comprendía del todo este juego tan primitivo

-no comprendo porque chocan-le dijo parpadeando provocando el sonrojo de este

-es por diversión-le dijo con su tono habitual

-ahhh ya veo Reí vamos-me miro con un brillo en los ojos que no me pude resistir

-sus deseos son mis órdenes mi ama-le dije como lo hago de costumbre

-bien-me miro y tomo nuestras manos y casi a rastras nos subió al juego

Fin del POV de Reí

Inicia el POV de Tokiya

No lo podía creer tan bello demonio nunca antes había subido a un juego que creí que los conocía de principio a fin pero en realidad estaba más bien es tan inocente como un ángel porque será...

Ya pasaron varios minutos y bajamos del juego en el cual fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba en tres ocasiones golpee a Reí y este a cada rato terminaba chocando con otros que fuera yo es muy torpe mientras que Taranee ella no tardo en comprender el juego y creo que también se divirtió eso me alegra y mucho

-Tokiya porque este lugar están concurrido-me pregunto con ternura

-es normal ya que muchos vienen a divertirse y más si es sábado-le dije algo cortante pero ella no lo noto

-ya veo-me dijo con una sonrisa acaso…

-dime cuantas veces has ido a un arque de diversiones-le comente algo interesado en su vida personal

-eh…- parpadeo y comenzó a recordar-con esta…es la primera- no lo puedo creer esta fue la primera vez que ella viene quien lo diría

-y porque…-le dije pero más bien sonó como si le ordenara a decirme

-lo que pasa es que tenía que aprender como purificar almas-me dijo un poco sonrojada-ya que con mi voz las purifico, pero no solo eso sino que tuve que aprender a manejar los diferentes poderes que tengo-me dijo como si tratara de darme una clave pero no la comprendo muy bien tratare de comprenderla pero en este instante Reí ya estaba completamente recuperado

-mi ama cree que ya podríamos regresar a la residencia-le dijo algo pálido

-eh…pero que no bebiste ayer de mi sangre-le dijo con un tono burlona

-no es eso sino que odio los…-no termino la oración ya que Taranee le lanzo un libro-gracias mi señora-

-no hay de que-me miro y me sonrío provocando mi sonrojo-que tal si subimos a otro juego- yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos a otra atracción

Fin del POV de Tokiya

Mientras con Céfiro

Inicia el POV de Karei

Acabo de termina de reunirme con la prima de Céfiro es decir mi ama al parecer siente la presencia del cazador de almas demoniacas pero no la siento casi lo olvido ella puede ver el futuro mejor estaré en guardia no quiero que mi ama salga lastimada…eh veo como mi ama trae literalmente a rastras a Cecil ya que él no quiere subir a ese juego 'NA es como los troncos donde hay agua' porque según él terminara completamente húmedo

-NO QUIERO-gritaba sin soltarse de un poste

-vamos Cecil si no lo haces tendré que obligarte a subir usando mis poderes o llamando a Karei-le dijo señalándome

-NO LO HARE-gritaba y se aferraba más fuerte al poste

-tú lo pediste KAREI-mi ama me llamo y yo ama acerque

-si mi señora-le dije con una reverencia

-es una orden sube a Cecil al juego-me dijo señalando a Cecil quien parecía un gato aferrado a un barandal para evitar que lo bañaran

-si mi señora-le dije y en un segundo tome del brazo a Cecil lo jale y lo coloque en uno de mis hombros y lo lleve al juego mientras que el pataleaba y gritaba gracias a ello la gente se dispersaba y logramos subir al juego coloque al inquieto Cecil en el asiento y mi ama se sentó a su lado eso me molesto haci que solo me senté atrás de ellos esperando que comenzara esta tortura

Fin del POV de Karei

Inicia el POV de Cecil

Karei me subió contra mi voluntad al juego mientras que Céfiro se sentaba a mi lado pera darme ánimos que creo que no me servirán del todo ya que odio el agua por ser del desierto…y comienza

FUE LO PEOR QUE ME PUDO PASAR baje todo empapado y claro que temblando porque hacia aire Céfiro no parece molestarle PERO PORQUE SI ELLA VIENE DEL MISMO LUGAR QUE YO bueno ella es la princesa demoniaca de Indianápolis haci que no comprendo muy bien pero no importa me senté bajo el lugar que tuviera más sol para que mi ropa se secara rápido y que no me enfermara pero Céfiro le pidió a Karei que compara algo tibio para que no me enfermara de tan solo escuchar que Céfiro se preocupó por mí me sonroje pero gracias a mi tono de piel no se notó tanto

-eh…-una linda gatita se acercó a Céfiro y se froto en su pecho

-que linda-dije mirando a la tierna Neko-eh…-

Pero ya no era uno sino ya eran 3 que hacían con Céfiro pero que no esa gata estaba en la ventana la noche pasada

-prima, primos hola-les dijo a los gatos y yo me asuste

-Céfiro ellos son…-no complete la oración ya que esos dos gatos se convirtieron en humanos dos hombres iguales deben de ser gemelos y una mujer que se lanzó a abrazar a Céfiro

-prima cuanto te extrañe y aparte temía por ti-le dijo mirando a todos lados

-eh…estoy bien Mareílla-le dijo sonriendo

-sabes lo peligroso que es andar sola sin Karei-le dijo uno

-ya que si te encuentras el cazador que pasaría contigo es más que pasaría con el reino-le dijo el otro

-pero no estoy sola estoy con Cecil-me miro sonriendo

-hola-les dije sonriendo

-mira ella es mi prima Mareílla mis primos que son gemelos Derek y Cedric-me dijo sonriendo y señalando a cada uno

-es un gusto-les dije sonriendo

-mmm…-dijo la prima de Céfiro mirándome creo que ella también tiene poderes acaso vio algo malo en mi futuro o algo haci

-piensan lo mismo-les dijo a los otros dos

-si-dijeron mirándome con seriedad-PRIMA NO QUEREMOS QUE ESTES CON EL-dijeron señalándome

-eh…pero Cecil es mi amigo-dijo con un tono muy tierno

-que me perdí-dijo Karei con un té en la mano

Fin del POV de Cecil

Mientras con Ren

Inicia el POV de Ren

Es un día tan común como corriente pasa lo que siempre pasa muchas chicas me terminan rodeando y esto me está empezando a aburrir…veo a todas y ninguna me llama la atención bueno solo una y ella está lejos de mi mirando un tierno conejito de peluche es tan adorable…esta bella ''lady'' ya no está sola ya que una bella escena fue arruinada por el cuatro ojos de Claude quien mira a Rem bol como si tramara algo más no lo permitiré

Me logro escapar de ellas y me acerco a Rem bol veo como aún tiene la marca de Claude cuando lo tuvo que alimentar que molesto

-Rem bol aún tiene la marca-le dije sonriendo

-lo ves Claude fuiste muy brusco-se volteo y miro a Claude como si fueran algo más que amigos

-lo lamento mi señora pero era una necesidad-le dijo tomando su mano y besándola

-Claude deja esas cosas-le dijo con un leve sonrojo

-deberías obedecerla cuatro ojos-le dije mirando al idiota de Claude

-cuanto tiempo te tomo procesar un insulto hacia Claude solo porque utiliza lentes-me dijo Rem bol con una sonrisa burlona

-cuando lo vi llego el insulto-le dije mirando a Claude

-mi princesa creo que desea que le de ese conejito-le dijo mirando el muñeco

-eh…bueno-Rem bol comenzó a sonrojarse se mira tan adorable

-yo se lo daré-le dije encaminándome al juego

-seré yo-me miro Claude siguiéndome el paso esto será divertido

Y comenzamos en el juego del tiro al blanco yo seré quien gane aunque Claude…lo admito es muy bueno ahora mismo estamos empatados en puntos debo de ganar y tengo que…eh Rem bol nos da una bella sonrisa lo cual nos distrae a los dos pero yo me concentro y logro el tiro que el estúpido cuatro ojos fallo

-toma-le di el conejito y Rem bol se sonrojo

-gracias Ren-me dijo con una bella sonrisa-tranquilo Claude diste tu mayor esfuerzo-se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla apenas si toco su mejilla para llamarse beso de tan solo ver esta escena me llena de rabia pero Rem bol se aleja de él y me da un beso en la mejilla mucho más largo que el que le dio a Claude me mira y sonríe pude sentir como me sonroje debe de pensar que soy un tanto extraño…

Fin de POV de Ren

Mientras con Icchigo

Inicia el POV de Kanaco

Fue una mala idea no veo nada estúpido Itoki ''vamos a la casa de los sustos'' IDIOTA y yo que no lo detuve POR DIOS MI SEÑORA LE TEME A LA OSCURIDAD debo de encontrar la pero no veo nada lo peor del caso YA NO ESTAN que hare si su padre y madre se entraran que la deje sola con un simple mortal me mataran o más bien condenaran mi alama MI SEÑORA DONDE ESTA

Fin de POV de Kanaco

Inicia el POV de Itoki

Fue una mala idea no sabía que Icchigo odiaba la oscuridad pero cómo es posible si es un demonio bueno un demonio perro pero no me la esperaba no puedo más es mi deber pero donde esta Kanaco bueno haci no podrá tratar de matarme por lo que hare

-Icchigo…-me acerco aún más y la abrazo-haci…estarás…mejor…-

-gracias Itoki-escucho su linda voz y me sonrojo

-'_NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ME ESTE PASANDO CON ICCHIGO'-pienso algo preocupado_

-Itoki me alegra estar contigo haci ciento que no debo temer-me dice y me sonrojo aún más

-eso me alegra-le dijo pero estoy muy nervioso como para decir algo coherente que bien ya casi salimos nos encontramos con Kanaco quien buscaba desesperadamente a Icchigo y al vernos a los dos se enfada pero solo con migo

-mi señora no me haga lo mismo por favor-me empuja y abraza a Icchigo

-estoy bien gracias Kanaco-le dijo con un leve sonrojo

-escucha solo por esta ocasión te permití que estuvieras con mi ama haci que si vuelves a hacer algo inapropiado yo seré el encargado de devorar tu alma-me miro con odio y eso me asusto

-Kanaco lo sientes-dijo Icchigo algo alterada

-si…pero no puede ser-dijo Kanaco pero estaba demasiado pálido que pasa acaso…

Fin del POV de Itoki

Mientras con Syo

Inicia el POV de Ángel Gabriel

Me parece que debo cuidar más de lo normal a mi ama y señora no quiero que el cazador de almas demoniacas la encuentra si lo hace esto podría ser peligroso aun no me termino de reponer de la batalla que tuve con el cuándo mi señora tenía 8 años fue un día muy perturbador para tan bella mente la cual tuvo que matar a cientos de cazadores pero no importa por ahora solo debo protegerla…eh por fin llegan los dos fue mala idea que ellos dos subieran juntos al martillo solo que en mi caso prefería ver lo que pasaba

-Ángel porque no quisiste subir-me miro con el cabello algo despeinado

-espere mi ama-me inclino y comienzo a recoger su cabello para que no se le enrede me encanta cuando ella deja que le cepille el cabello….una vez que termine la solté y mire al enano de Syo estaba con un semblante de molestia lo cual me orillo a besar la mano de mi ama en mi interior quisiera burlarme de él pero como su sirviente debo mantener el margen

-Ángel vamos subamos los tres si-me miro con su expresión tierna la más tierna que eh podido ver hasta ahora

-como desee-le dije y me encamine con los dos al juego

Fin del POV de Ángel Gabriel

Mientras con Misuki

Inicia el POV de Sebastián

Es un bello, muy bello gato tuve demasiada suerte al encontrármelo

-baja ese gato ahora mismo Sebastián-me mira mi señora un poco molesta ya que a ella le gustan los perros

-lo siento mi señora pero no pude evitarlo-cargo al gato y lo lanzo de tras de mi espalda y le cae en la cara a Masato veo como mi señora va a ayudarlo me siento tan feliz que mis sonrisas no son falsas en este instante

-PORQUE LO HISITE-me miro Masato con un rasguño en la cara

-porque mi señora dijo baja ese gato y yo la obedecí pero no fue mi culpa que lance el gato y que callera en tu cara y que terminara rasguñándote-le dije sonriendo ya que su expresión es muy graciosa

Fin de POV de Sebastián

Inicia el POV de Masato

Sebastián es un completo idiota aunque lo quiera negar el mismo pero a quien se le ocurre lanzar a un gato la verdad es despreciable veo como Misuki se le acerca y trata de defenderlo esto me es doloroso pero resistiré

-Masato tranquilo te ara mal si te enfadas-me dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro

-tratare-le dije desviando la mirada ya que no quiero sonrojarme

-mi señora le ara mal manchar tan bellas manos-dijo Sebastián mirándome como enemigo

-eh…-parpadeo y de ladeo la cabeza un par de veces ES DEMACIADO ADORABLE no es posible que un demonio sea tan tierno pero lo había olvidado ella es un demonio angelical

No duramos mucho todos ya que un terremoto….espera un terremoto

-NOS ENCONTRO-grito alarmado Sebastián

-MISUKI-me lance a Misuki ya que una rama la iba a golpear

-gracias-me dijo algo aturdida

-no siempre escaparían demonios-dijo un hombre encapuchado con una oz pero se lograba apreciar una sonrisa macabra en su piel pálida

-CAZADOR-grito Claude con los demás ya con nosotros

-muy bien señoritas entréguense y no matare a los chicos, CLARO Misuki espere por mucho tu cuerpo y alma-comenzó a reír como maniaco mientras que las chicas se colocaban en guardia

-Masa busca refugio-me dijo Misuki muy preocupada

No la dejare estaré con ella incluso si muero….

_**Espero que les haya gustado XD hasta la otra**_


	6. el cazador de almas demoniacas

_**Ya verán que es lo que pasa XD DX no, NO Misuki NOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 6. El cazador de almas demoniacas

Inicia el POV de Misuki

Creí que por fin nos habíamos desecho de él, de él el maldito asesino de mi hermano, el padre de Rem bol, el causante de nuestro dolor pero hoy es el día en el que por fin morirás y en el que serás purificado Unakia

-Sebastián es una orden encárgate de él-mire a mi sirviente y él se arrodillo como de costumbre

-Yes my lady-me dijo y corrió a gran velocidad para destruir al causante de mi dolor

-YA SABEN QUE HACER-les doy la orden a mis amigas y ellas asienten

-pelea Claude-se acerca al nombrado y une su frente le quita los lentes una luz de color azul cielo rodea a Claude y salen cadenas de su espalda

-yes my princeses-se inclina y corre a la batalla mientras que los demás sirvientes le siguen el paso a ambos hermanos

-ICCHIGO-miro a mi amiga ella sonríe y aparecen sus orejas de perro y cola endosa una sonrisa mostrando como sus dientes cambian a colmillos en ese mismo instante ella ya no tiene apariencia humana sino de un perro de gran tamaño

Las demás siguen el paso de Icchigo y comienzan a mostrar su verdadera forma 'NA tipo demonio piel pálida, unos pequeños cuernos y cola' los chicos están atónitos no saben si correr o admirar

NOOOOOOOOOOO SEBASTIÁN es lanzado por los aires y yo corro hacia él está lleno de sangre una herida en el centro de su pecho hace que derrame sangre es demasiada su piel blanca ya no es blanca ahora está entre el pálido ser y el rojo de la sangre le quito su guante y coloco su mano en mi mejilla su sello no le permite tocarme y el grita de dolor más del que siente no lo soporto más primero mi hermano, luego Shinn y ahora Sebastián no, a él no te lo vas a llevar tomo la mano de Sebastián y la muerdo hasta de derramar sangre

-MISUKI-me grita Rem bol

-no…ya…no…por favor mi señora…déjeme…morir-me mira Sebastián con una sonrisa

-hasta en la muerte eres testarudo-ahora muerdo mi mano y derramo mi sangre comienzo a dibujar el símbolo que tiene en la mano Sebastián y lo coloco en el centro

-tant ne al vida combo en la muette estarie a tu l'ado y port elle serras moi y solo moi no moiras hoya ni magana port elle con mi sandre en tu sandre serras immoral régressa SEBSTIÁN-di el rito y veo como el tono normal de piel regresa a mi sirviente ya no puedo más lo odio, lo odio

Corro hacia él y comienzo a atacarlo con la armas sagradas de la familia casi lo olvidaba no recordaba que el fuera tan fuerte me está tomando mucho trabajo detener sus golpes pero su oz es…

….Auxilio…

Fin de POV de Misuki

Inicia el POV de Rem bol

MISUKI NOOOO el cazador de almas demoniacas la ha tomado por el cuello veo como lo presiona más y más fuerte Misuki trata de soltarse pero sus intentos son fallidos

-CLAUDE salva a Misuki-le doy la orden y el corre hacia mi amiga pelea lo mejor que puede NO Claude NO tomo una de las cadenas de Claude y gracias a ello soltó a Misuki a comenzado a acercar a Claude a él lo mira con burla y comienza a jalar su cadena mientras coloca una de sus pies en el pecho de Claude lo tiene arrodillado comienza a jalar más y más

-CLAUDEEEEEEEEE-corro a él pero Ren me detiene-SUELTAME CLAUDE, CLAUDE- no puedo más por mis mejillas se derraman lagrimas lo quiero, quiero que este con migo Claude no por favor te necesito no me dejes

Una patada fue lo único que uso el cazador para arrancar la cadena de Claude el grita de dolor ya que es parte de él toma su oz lo matara

-CLAUUUUUUDE NOOOOO-grito con desesperación pero un milagro Icchigo en su forma animal se lanza a el cazador y pelea por salvar a Claude mientras Kanaco le ayuda a salvar a Claude él trae en brazos a mi amigo no dejo de llorar lo tengo ante mí débil, sin poder, sin su cadena ahora mismo sangre mancha su ropa sin dejar de derramarse eso me duele más que nada no puedo dejar de llorar pero no hay tiempo para esto me levanto y corro hacia el cazador Icchigo fue derribada y con su oz…no la matara apresuro el paso e invoco al espíritu de mi padre el cual acude a mi llamado le pido que distraiga al cazador para que mi amiga escape y lo hace corro más rápido que puedo…me posiciono ante el cazador lo enfrentare mano a mano con mis poderes

Es un combate sangriento mi ropa tiene sangre de Claude y mía que se derramo ante los ataques del cazador ya no puedo más veo borroso el último ataque lo dará adiós Claude…

No, no es el fin es mi salvadora Misuki está deteniendo el ataque del cazador con sus manos es mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba le arrebata la oz y comienza el combate real

Fin del POV de Rem bol

-que esperas corre-Misuki con miedo-NO QUIERO PERDERLAS-

-si-en esa última letra Rem bol se alejó de su querida amiga para poder presenciar el sangriento combate

Misuki ya con la oz en manos la lanzo fuera del alcance del cazador lo tomo por la mano y lo derribo pero este se lo esperaba jalo a Misuki y se elevó por los aires con ella tomada por el cuello

Ella también lo esperaba entes de tomar altura se liberó y el cazador llamo a su arma que respondió el llamado y el solo la agito y varias luces que provenían de los sirvientes y las chicas iban en su dirección

-Mi…su…ki-Sebastián llamaba a su ama con debilidad

-no lo permitiré usare mis poderes angelicales-Misuki con frialdad

-NO MORIRAS-Rem bol alterada

-no me importa haci estaré con él-en esa última palabra Misuki libero una aura color blanco y unas grandes alas de ángel aparecieron su cabello se volvió color plateado, sus ojos dorados y elevo el vuelo

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-Rem bol sin lograr detener a su amiga

-porque, que pasara-Masato sin comprender

-ella morirá-Sebastián mirando a su señora alejarse

-el ángel está muerto y si ella es uno pronto lo estará ya no hay vuelta atrás lo decidió este es el fin de nuestra amiga-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-si mi señora lo quiere haci que sea haci-Sebastián tratando de contener las lágrimas-aunque dio parte de sus poderes para salvarme-

-MISUUUUUUUKI-Masato trato de llamar a tan bello ángel…

Al escuchar su nombre Misuki sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente a su color zafiro normal mientras que el cazador estaba débil casi purificado pero ello no se puedo contener más y se desplomo cayendo de una altura de más de 30 pies de altura

-el último ángel-dijo el cazador agitando su oz para que una luz blanca saliera de Misuki-descanse su alteza-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos, sus amigas y sirvientes que solo miraban caer a Misuki desde esa altura

-MISUKIIIIIII-Masato quien no quería ver el fin de su ángel demoniaco

Un estruendo fue lo que se escuchó al impactarse Misuki con el suelo no se levanta, no se mueve, no, no respira

-MI SEÑORA-Sebastián lanzándose al cuerpo inmóvil-por favor, por favor MI SEÑORA NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-_'NO POR FAVOR NO MIUKI yo…yo te amo'-Masato sin contener las lagrimas_

_-'Guilbert eres tu…'-Misuki escuchando un voz angelical_

_-_ya es hora-

_**Que les pareció conti… XD si Misu-san vive ay les digo tal vez se muera NO ES CIERTO o tal vez mmm…vean o lean el siguiente ya verán ONEGAI lean el otro y lo sabrán**_


	7. recuperacion

_**GUMENE etto…etto…etto lamento no haber escrito antes es solo que mi mentecita estaba completamente en BLANCO no tenía nada NADA y pues…me ilumine este cap. Lo saque de mi sueño y dije porque no haci que DISFRUTAD **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 7. Recuperación

POV de Kida

Las heridas externas son fáciles de sanar ya que solo con el tiempo que en los humanos es corto cicatrizan pero en los demonios se deja el recuerdo de la victoria o la derrota pero que pasaría si este demonio o en este caso demonios perdieran sus poderes…

-necesita demasiado descanso utilizo sus poderes para sanar y purificar será muy complicado que se reponga rápido-dije con mucha seriedad más de lo normal

-mi señora…estará bien cierto-me miro Sebastián con gran dolor ya que no quiere perder a su muy preciada ''señora''

-lo estará pero….Misuki está en estado de coma-dije con un nudo en la garganta como era posible esto Misuki era la más fuerte tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo humano porque…tenía que pasar esto

-no...No…no…esto como es posible mi señora NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE-Sebastián estaba completamente enfadado y preocupado claro después de todo él vio crecer a Misuki desde que era una niña

-hermano tranquilo Misuki estará bien cuando alguien está en estado de coma puede ser horas o solo días-lo miro Claude un con la ropa llena de sangre

-o también meses y años-lo contradijo lleno de dolor

-Misuki es fuerte tal vez despierte pronto por la tanto Claude déjame curar tu herida-mire a Claude quien solo asintió-en ese caso vamos todos a la sala de estar tenemos mucho que aclarar-cuando dije estas palabras al parecer el resto reacciono espero que no pase nada de lo que desee arrepentirme

Fin del POV de Kida

Cuando todos decidieron tratar de aclarar algunas dudas recientes de lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones se creía que no se debía preguntar por los rostros llenos de dolor por parte de las chicas y Kida

-y bien no preguntaran-dijo Kida con una sonrisa 'NA él es de un rubio muy fuerte, ojos rojos sangre, tés pálida vestido como un doctor'

-bueno…quien era ese-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Syo

-bueno…él es el cazador de almas demoniacas…antes eran reconocidos en el inframundo como salvadores tanto en el infierno como en el cielo ya que ellos podía salvar la vida de un humano o decidir su destino eterno pero. Un día ''él'' por alguna razón dejo de salvar a los humanos y se escapó del inframundo porque creía que salvar a los humanos era una pérdida de tiempo y reto al padre de Misuki para ver si se quedaba con el inframundo-dijo Kida mientras cocía la herida de Claude

-el padre de Misuki-pregunto Masato sin comprender el tema del que se hablaba

-el padre de Misuki es el dueño del inframundo, trabaja muy de cerca con mi madre y la madre de Misuki se encarga de purificar almas por ello ella es mitad ángel y mitad demonio-le respondió Rem bol mientras tomaba la mano de su muy querido primo y con la otra sostenía la de su sirviente

-pero…como perdió juro vengarse de su familia…por años nadie supo de él y pensaron que murió o que otro ángel ya lo había purificado pero lo que no sabíamos era que se estaba alimentado de demonio y ángeles….y un día en Francia cuando todas eran niñas ataco destruyo casi toda Francia y las chicas trataban de sobrevivir-Kida lleno de dolor

-como lo sabes-pregunto Ren sin comprender los hechos

-soy un vampiro…bueno casi puedo salir a la luz del día y bebo sangre…nada que no sea normal-dijo Kida con una gran sonrisa

-normal-todos los chicos mirando la gran sonrisa de Kida que dejaba ver sus colmillos

-es cierto nadie supo que le paso a Misuki…ni siquiera yo todos los días iba a preguntar sobre su regreso y nada pero un día regreso y con…Sebastián-dijo Rem bol mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso

-'_Sebastián… eso quiere decir que ellos dos han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo…eso explica porque Misuki se preocupó tanto por Sebastián, porque lo cuida tanto a pesar de que es su sirviente, porque dio casi su vida por él, porque….porque lo ama se enamoró de su sirviente y él de ella'-era lo primero que se posaba por la mente de Masato quien no podía evitar pensar que era cierto_

-pero Chicas no se sienten extrañas-pregunto Kida con un nudo en la garganta

-eh…porque primo-Rem bol sin comprender

-por lo que Claude me dijo…esas luces que salieron de ustedes cuando el cazador las trato de llevar…eran sus poderes chicas de ahora en adelante son…humanas-dijo Kida quien no podía creer lo que dijo pero los hechos eran ciertos esas luces eran sus poderes demoniacos aquellos con los que crecieron desde niñas y con los cuales habían aprendido a controlar pero…ya no más porque de ahora en adelante serán humanas

-NO, NO ES CIERTO MIENTES KIDA-gritaba llena de dolor Rem bol al saber la verdad

-Kida por favor que sea una de tus bromas-dijo Nayatsuki muy triste casi al borde de las lágrimas

-no…no es cierto verdad Kida-Sakura con tristeza

-no podemos ser humanas-Taranee llena de dolor-NO ES VERDAD-

-lo siento eso quisiera yo-dijo Kida mientras miraba con dolor la expresión de sus amigas y prima

-no…MI SEÑORA…ella no podrá vivir sin sus poderes-Sebastián quien aclaraba en su mente cada uno de los hechos-porque no podrá ver a Gilbert-sama-

-Guilbert-sama-dijo Masato sin comprender

-el hermano mayor de Misuki…mi señora podía hablar y verlo por sus poderes pero ahora ya no, no más-dijo Sebastián con un tono muy serio

-Misuki-

Unos días más tarde

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Misuki no despertaba eso era muy preocupante para dos personas Sebastián solo quería ver a su muy querida señora de nuevo esperando con ansias la noche para ver a su hermano y Masato quien quería ver aunque sea que le dirige a Sebastián esa pequeña sonrisa pero quería verla sonreír

POV de Sebastián

Ya paso una semana desde que el cazador encontró a mi señora y que ella cayo en coma estoy demasiado preocupado que tal sino vuelve a despertar y queda en estado ''vegetal'' no, no quiero eso la quiero demasiado…mi señora

La eh cuidado desde que supe que estará en coma y no…no despierta pero algo me colma la paciencia si la quiere que pregunte…MASATO porque diablos no preguntas por mi señora ya se…

Fin del POV de Sebastián

Inicia el POV de Masato

Quiero saber del estado de Misuki pero no sé cómo preguntarle…ya se lo que él siente por Misuki y no sería prudente no, porque ella no tiene nada que ver con migo cierto…pero quiero saber de aquella persona que me salvo la vida porque él cazador trato de matarme pero Misuki lo impido y por ello Sebastián salió lastimado y al salir lastimado Misuki….lo salvo

Eh que está haciendo

-podrías dejar por un segundo tu estúpida escritura saldré por algo importante cuida a mi señora-no me dejo responder ya que había salido QUE ESTUPIDO algo importante, importante y que era Misuki ella no es importante claro que lo es y es MUY importante

Contrólate Hijirikawa Masato, respira….Misuki luce tan indefensa tan, tan pura e ingenua por lo es a pesar de…aunque ya no lo es…pero tan solo quiero

-Misuki…gracias-la tome de la mano y le susurre al oído si tan solo ella…

Eh Misuki esta…

-Sebastián…no eres Masato-me miro con su bello ojos color zafiro Misuki, Misuki

-DESPERTO-grite con gran alegría para que todos llegaran

_**Y bien que tal les gusto eso espero XD hasta la otra mis queridas y querido lectores y lectoras MIL BESOS XD**_


	8. 8-como se conocieron Misuki y Sebastián

_**GUMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE lamento de todo corazón el gran retraso es solo que ninguna idea cruzaba mi cabeza hasta que anoche TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN me ilumine lectores pero en fin no las y los aburriré más comenzamos**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 8. Como se conocieron Misuki y Sebastián

La respuesta se había dado…hoy era el día Misuki había despertado de aquel coma el cual ante todos era una gran alegría…

-Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-nos alegra que estés bien lady-Ren sonriendo

-podría pedirles un favor-Sebastián con un tono muy serio-salgan AHORA-

Al escuchar aquel tono en Sebastián todos sin excepción salieron de la habitación para poder dejarlos solos

-vaya mi hermano sí que estaba muy preocupado por la señorita Misuki-Claude mirando a Rem bol

-es obvio se conocen desde….la verdad no lose muy bien-Rem bol algo curiosa

-quieres decir que eres su amiga de la infancia y no conoces desde cuando esta con Sebastián-Ren con un tono de burla

-no puedo saberlo todo de ella si….-Rem bol algo apenada-pero Claude dime sabes desde cuando Sebastián conoce a Misuki-

-no, lo lamento mi princesa-Claude con una sonrisa-pero Ángel Gabriel tú debes de saber-

-te equivocas Claude no tengo ni idea pero mi ama debe de saber-Gabriel mirando a Sakura

-te equivocas Ángel no lose…Nayatsuki-y haci continuaron todas las chicas preguntándose una a la otra y entre ella sus sirvientes pero porque no sabían nada de su mejor amiga

-y porque no saben-Syo muy curioso

-te explicare…enano-dijo Gabriel sonriente

-TU PEDASO DE…-

-Syo-chan deja que Gabriel-san prosiga-Natsuki con seriedad

-gracias Natsuki…..verán hace años después de que el cazador hubiera escapado busco almas de demonios fuerte pero todos habían sido tomados y por ello fue al mundo humano donde las señoritas se refugiaban…fue en busca de cada una pero para eso nosotros estábamos con ellas fue una batalla muy fuerte la cual nos costó mucho trabajo ganar y con ella las…señoritas tuvieron que despertar sus poderes que estaban dormidos….pero de la señorita Misuki no sé nada-Ángel Gabriel con tristeza

-la verdad la había visto un par de veces en la escuela de mi señorita pero…no a Sebastián-Reí con seriedad

-es porque mi hermano aún no había llegado al mundo humano…él estaba entre ambos…nadie sabe cómo salió pero-Claude algo preocupado-cuando lo hizo ya estaba al mando de Misuki-

-la verdad ay muchos rumores…uno es que Misuki estaba en un bosque lleno de demonios y al no poder pelear Sebastián firmo un contrato con ella para protegerla-Rem bol sonriendo 'NA en la imaginación de Rem bol Misuki de pequeña y Sebastián casi violándola….ja, ja perversa'

-que te imaginas Rem bol…pero antes que haría Misuki en un bosque lleno de demonios-Masato mirando a al sonrojada Rem bol

-bueno…otro es que Sebastián estaba herido y Misuki lo salvo…y como su alma era fuerte se enamoró y firmaron un contrato-Céfiro con la misma imaginación

-mi hermano no es tan débil-Claude en la defensa de su hermano

-BIEN…pero como fue-todos en ese momento se pusieron a pensar en aquella pregunta sin respuesta….como se conocieron debían ser lógicos pero como

POV de Sebastián

No paso mucho tiempo baje de la habitación cargando a mi señora en mi espalda…mi señora esta fría le hará bien estar en un lugar con luz.

Cuando ambos llegamos a la sala nos encontramos con una escena muy extraña todos muy serios y pensativos esto no se ve todos los días quería tomar fotos y grabar…cosa que hice claro que después de un rato se dieron cuenta y todos nos comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas que hasta ahora nunca nos habían hecho

-COMO SE CONOCIERON-nos gritaban todos al unísono es extraño…demasiado en exceso

-en un sueño-les dije sonriente y todos me miraron como aún loco…es normal si no conocen la historia y se basan en rumores del inframundo

Dejo a mi señora en uno de los sillones y voy a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para que mi señora entre en calor…

Fin de POV de Sebastián

-Misuki-san podrías decirnos como se conocieron tú y Sebastián-Syo muy sonriente

-eh….

Inicia el POV de Misuki

Esta clase de preguntas son extrañas pero en fin…

-en un sueño-dije seria recordando aquel bello momento de la infancia

-en serio Misu-me miro algo confusa Rem bol es obvio si no se sabe la verdad y si se basa en rumores antiguos del inframundo

-verán todo comenzó tres días antes de que el cazador nos buscara….

Flash back

Hoy sí que es un día muy aburrido…salgo de mi habitación hoy es 20 ya pasaron 2 semanas desde que mi hermano alimento a Shinn me sigo preguntando como lo hace….paso cerca de su cuarto ya que mi madre me pidió que lo llamara para cenar

-Shinn…ya…no ahhh-de nuevo eso sonidos que serán

-hermanito…mamá dice que es hora de cenar-

-hermana….ahhh…yo…hoy no cenare….ahhh dile a mamá que hoy no puedo….Shinn ya deja eso ahhh-que extraño me gustaría saber cómo lo alimenta

-recuerde que cada 2 semanas yo mando-escuche una leve risita de Shinn sí que es raro…

Bajo y le dijo a mamá y ella solo se sonroja…dije algo malo

-me sorprende tú hermano Misuki….cada dos semanas ese demonio devora la pureza de mi Gil-la escuche parecía triste pero porque….como es…

-es normal él es un demonio recuerda….por ello él cuidara del inframundo…y Misuki es un ángel ella purificara las almas recuerda-dice mi padre con seriedad y una sonrisa…mi padre es muy guapo pero a la vez extraño

-en ese caso me alegra que Misuki se aun ángel-me miro mi madre y me abrazo no comprendo del todo pero me gusta que me abracen….

-claro Misuki…en una semana iremos al inframundo para ver quien será tu nuevo sirviente-que tendré un sirviente

-pero que no lo alimente….como Gil a Shinn-

-tranquila solo de sangre-

-bien-

Cuando termino la cena me retire a mi cuarto lista para poder dormir….no comprendo del todo pero…quien será mi sirviente

Noche abrumadora…noche abrumadora arrúllame con tu manto y llévame al otro mundo….esta frase suena mil veces en mi mente y con ello caigo dormida….

No sé donde estoy o porque es un lugar muy oscuro ni siquiera se puede ver el piso…pero no tengo miedo…creo que es el inframundo comienzo a caminar y escucho el sonido de un cuervo sigo avanzando no veo nada hasta que….es un cuervo….no es un hombre

-disculpa….cuál es tu nombre-lo mire y es muy guapo….creo me sonroje de tan solo verlo…pero su sombra es de un cuervo

-no tengo nombre…hace años mi antigua ama murió y con ello mi nombre-me miro con seriedad y luego sonrío

-en ese caso pensare un nombre…tranquilo no tienes que ser mi sirviente solo te daré un nombre-lo mire y se rio dije algo malo….

-está bien niña pero como llegaste aquí hiciste un conjuro-

-no…casi siempre viajo al inframundo porque mi padre me mostro-dije muy alegre

-y quien es tu padre niña-

-su nombre es Cedric pero muchos lo conocen por….-al mencionar el nombre de mi padre él se sorprende…y al vez se asusta

-dime eres la hija del rey del i…infierno….y tu madre es él ángel purificador-me miro con miedo y yo le sonrío

-si…mi nombre es Misuki Hamimemashita un gusto….

Creo que desde ese día tendría un amigo o más bien….un sirviente

-SEÑORITA SEÑOR CORRA-Shinn me empuja junto con mi hermano-yo los cubriré-al decir esto Shinn se pone en guardia pero aquel hombre lo mata con una oz…

-Gil tengo miedo-mi hermano me carga y corre lo más rápido que pude

-tranquila Misu…nuestros padres están bien…y nos esconderemos en la cabaña…-seguimos corriendo nada nos detendrá…nos esconderemos y esperaremos a nuestros padres…no, eso es falso este hombre también mato a mi hermano que puedo hace ahora mismo estoy corriendo por las calles de Francia casi destruidas que puedo hacer….no lose

-MISUKI CORRE-es aquel hombre me quiere proteger…no, a él no lo perderé lo tomo del brazo y digo un conjuro que Gil y Shinn me mostraron y con él escapamos estaremos bien…

Fin del POV de Misuki ''mini''

Inicia el POV de Sebastián

Esta niña me salvo del cazador….y se desmallo quien lo diría no resistió….

-tu eres él hijo se Sebastián M. y de Ciel F.-aquel era el…

-gran señor lamento esta intervención su hija menor está a salvo pero su hijo mayo-me inclino con respeto pero él sonríe

-ya lo sabía el inútil de Creel fue por él…pero quiero pedirte un favor cuida a Misuki hasta que sea más fuerte…no tienes que…-lo detuve

-tranquilo estará en buenas mano-cuando dije esto el desapareció cargue a la niña y por suerte encontré una habitación la recosté en la cama esperando que despierte…no tardo mucho y la verla sonreí vaya que es linda….

-buenos día señorita…si no es molestia me…

-espera por favor está herido-me tomo del brazo era cierto no me había dado cuenta

-no es nada…me repondré-sonreí y ella me miro con seriedad…tiene una mirada muy penetrante

-espera aquí-al decir esto ella salió pero que le pasa apenas si me conoce…pero admito que se parece a mí antigua ama

Después de un rato ella llego con un botiquín de primeros auxilios vaya que es persistente….

-quítate la playera…-me miro toda sonrojada y la obedecí…-mira está herida es profunda-comenzó a curarme es…

-la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por mí-dije serio ya que nunca antes alguien lo había hecho

-somos amigos es normal Sebastián-Sebastián…ese es

-es el nombre de mi padre-dije confuso y sonrío

-es apellido de tu madre-

-Phantomhive-dije muy confuso porque lo quiere saber

-qué tal si te llamas Sebastián Phantomhive-me sonrío ella pensó en mi-perdón si no te gusta es solo que mi abuelo siempre quiso que uno de su nietos se llamara Sebastián y yo-

La cargue en mis brazos y la senté en la cama y luego me arrodille ente ella

-desde ahora seré su sirviente-le sonreí y ella se sonrojo…es tan linda-Misuki Hamimemashita sellarías un contrato conmigo-

-como te alimentaria-cuando la escuche me preocupe aun es joven para ''eso'' después de todo yo me alimento de…

-será de sangre- con esto me mantendré con fuerza y con el tiempo me acostumbrare lo se

-si…y como se hace-solo me acerque y la tomo en bazos para que se sentara en mis piernas y haci….bebería su sangre

-ahhh…me duele-después de todo a partir de ahora mi cello es de ella, mis fuerzas, mi cuerpo, mi alma yo le pertenezco a Misuki Hamimemashita

Fin del flash back

-quien diría que Sebastián y tú se conocieron por un sueño-me miraba Rem bol muy sonriente…que rara es…

-mi señora le traje té y pastel de chocolate-era él Sebastián mi sirviente y mejor amigo

-gracias-

-ahora que lo pienso…Misuki casi no sabemos de ti-Nayatsuki siempre tratándose de enterar de lo más que pueda

-y haci es mejor….-

-mi señora…escuche acerca de una convención de mangas y animes del género que el gusta….será en una semana-ehh en una semana

-SEBASTIÁN-todas no emocionamos quien lo diría pronto seria el día

-genero-

-si se enteran…no les gustara-vaya que los hombres son unos machistas el amor es amor….

Fin del POV de Misuki

Aquel día Misuki había despertado del coma y con ella las chicas y chicos descubrieron como Sebastián y ella se conocieron pero pronto sabrían lo que es la alegría para las mujeres

_**Bueno hasta aquí no se pierdan el próximo cap. ya verán que hace feliz a las chicas CLARO que a mi también espero que les guste pero en fin MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera PAZ XD **_


End file.
